


kiss with a fist

by kaita, Kleine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всё начинается с проигрыша Кайдзё, от которого - как следствие и основные несколько тысяч слов текста ниже - разматывается тотальное днище жизни Юки-чана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with a fist

Касамацу выходит из раздевалки, отведённой Кайдзё, намного позже, чем обещал Кисэ и остальным. Совсем намного позже - слышно, что началась следующая игра и наверняка она интересна не меньше, чем та, что закончилась полчаса назад, но у него нет никакого желания её смотреть. Команда благоразумно не стала его дожидаться и его это более чем устраивает - не хватало ещё позорно явить миру свою слабость после проигрыша.

Тем неприятнее натолкнуться практически в дверях на личность, видеть которую в свете последних событий не хочется от слова совсем.

\- Только не говори, что ты расстроился до такой степени, - гиены кенийских степей в разы деликатнее и приветливее капитана Тоо.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя это волнует, - стены чудом не покрываются изморозью от ледяного голоса капитана Кайдзё.

Имаёши хмыкает, будто удостовериться, что противник не совсем растерял свой боевой пыл и решительный настрой, и было его целью.   
\- Ой, волнует, - сообщает он, за один маленький шажок оказываясь напротив Касамацу. - Не хотелось бы быть причиной твоей печали.  
\- Охуел?! - от неожиданности Юкио забывается и несколько теряет своё хладнокровие, и так изрядно подпорченное игрой.  
\- Немного переживал, скажем так, - ничуть не обижается Имаёши. Ехидная ухмылка придаёт его словам оттенок издёвки. - Это была не последняя игра, надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

Настолько же, насколько Имаёши Шоичи его бесит одним своим присутствием - не важно, на баскетбольной площадке или в жизни, настолько же он задевает своими словами, обращёнными конкретно к нему, Касамацу Юкио - на всё той же баскетбольной площадке или в жизни вне баскетбола, пересекаться в которой они стали подозрительно часто.

\- Эй, я не собираюсь сдаваться! - огрызается Касамацу, нервно дёргая головой.  
\- А никто и не просит, - пожимает плечами Шоичи. 

За стёклами его очков совсем не видно глаз - линзы бликуют в не особенно ярком освещении коридора, Юкио приходится щуриться и это раздражает ещё больше. Как будто нужно вообще видеть эти не пойми какие глаза, когда разговариваешь с ним. Как будто вообще нужно с ним разговаривать... Да кому нужно то.

\- Отвали, - бурчит он, намереваясь обойти Имаёши по достаточно широкой дуге, чтобы не дай бог не коснуться лишний раз.

В отличие от него, капитану Тоо наверняка отлично всё видно и уж тем более всё понятно и это тоже раздражает.

Дуги, как и любой другой траектории, явно недостаточно, чтобы уйти от Имаёши, когда он этого не хочет.   
\- Я не договорил, - Шоичи несильно дует ему на лоб, после чего тычет туда указательным пальцем. - Куда пошёл?

"Охуеть" уже слабо выражает спектр испытываемых Юкио эмоций, особенно в такой непосредственной - он чувствует ровное дыхание Имаёши как своё - близости. Особенно когда указательный палец со лба съезжает на макушку и дальше и короткие волосы прихватывает уже вся ладонь точно на затылке. 

\- Чем сильнее ты сопротивляешься, тем интереснее, - Имаёши по-прежнему ухмыляется, но совсем не так, как минуту назад. От него можно ожидать всего, чего угодно, Касамацу уверен. - Пошли отметим игру?  
\- Ч-чего?!

Ну, не совсем всего.

\- В семь в "Гиене", не опаздывай, - очки снова бликуют, вынуждая прищуриться и дёрнуться от раздражения. Рука Имаёши задерживается на его затылке чуть дольше, чтобы это можно было посчитать случайностью. 

Урод, как бешеное колотится сердце. Стоит найти этот бар и прийти туда хотя бы ради того, чтобы размять кулаки, однозначно.

 

О местонахождении небезызвестной в подростковых кругах "Гиены" не осведомлены разве что слабоумные паралитики. Непробиваемые бармены, лицами являющие эталон бесстрастности, не моргнув глазом отпускают некоторым несовершеннолетним отнюдь не детские напитки, пользуясь столь грандиозным пиететом, что по негласным рейтингам популярности играючи обошли бы мальчиков из "Джонниз Интертеймент". 

Касамацу переживает не один десяток пренеприятнейших минут в размышлениях, стОит ли смущать своим суровым присутствием наверняка разнузданнейшую гулянку (итог: стОит, еще как - пусть помучаются), и еще с полчаса методично изучает шнуровки собственных кроссовок, пока мастерски уходит от прямого ответа, куда это он собрался в десятом часу с таким мрачным выражением - уж не с плохой ли компанией связался (итог: пошатнувшийся столп родительского доверия и черт бы побрал некоего ехидного очкарика). Когда он все-таки появляется в дверях "Гиены" под оглушительные завывания чрезмерно жизнерадостного европейца о том, что сегодня все будут любить и никто не уйдет непотроганным, на столе перед Имаёши успевает выстроиться целая батарея пивных бутылок, а оба состава команды Тоо окружают стол со всех сторон. Касамацу даже не успевает удивиться, сообразив, что в такое время никто и не подумает предлагать несовершеннолетним чего покрепче, какими бы завсегдатаями они ни были, а уж в этом последнем обстоятельстве нет ни малейших сомнений.

\- Опаздываешь, Юкио-кун, - салютует бутылкой Имаёши и Касамацу передергивает. Он лично готов надавать себе оплеух за недальновидность и неслыханную, непростительную наивность. Отметить игру, как же. А кто сказал, что Имаёши придет один?  
\- Что-то ты не рад, - громыхает Вакамацу, по привычке сжимая кулаки. - Есть проблемы?! 

Имаёши небрежно отмахивается, не сводя с Касамацу внимательного взгляда. Будто по заказу из невидимой в полумраке трубы с громким свистом выпускается целое облако удушливо-сладкого дыма, который на несколько мгновений обволакивает расчерченную рваными всполохами стробоскопа затемненную половину зала. На танцполе уже вертятся первые охотницы за содержимым чужих бумажников, даром, что сегодня будний день. Когда дым рассеивается, Имаёши за столом почему-то не обнаруживается, что никак не может не радовать. Украдкой оглядевшись, Касамацу не без облегчения понимает, что среди присутствующих нет Аомине - вот уж кого он видеть не пожелал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он едва не роняет влажную от конденсата бутылку, когда покатый и холодный стеклянный бок тычется в руку.

\- Ты пришел пить или на меня пялиться? - произносит Имаёши в самое ухо, обдавая кожу щеки горячим влажным дыханием. Пивом от него не пахнет ничуть. - Я-то не против, но, сам понимаешь, общественное мнение...

Касамацу пинает его с такой силой, что Имаёши сносит на ближайший диван и он падает, утаскивая за собой растерявшегося противника, в рукав которого он не преминул уцепиться. Коротко вскрикнув, Касамацу с размаху напарывается на неудачно подвернувшийся угол стола и сползает на пол, сжимая болезненно пульсирующий бок и чудом уцелевшую бутылку.  
\- Ну, ты полчаса хоть подожди, - подает голос Имаёши, взирая на него сверху вниз и потирая ушибленный затылок.

"Видно, слабо тебя приложило", зло размышляет Касамацу, морщась от боли. Он готов разобраться раз и навсегда, ему незачем трястись над смазливым лицом как Кисе. Если хорошая драка избавит от необходимости терпеть выходки этого урода.

\- Не здесь же, - бездумно выпаливает он, лишь после сообразив, что стоит на коленях и опирается локтем вовсе не о край сиденья, но о чужое отведенное в сторону колено.

На секунду повисает тишина, а затем зал тонет в залпе гиенистого хохота невольных свидетелей обмена любезностями.

\- Я имею ввиду, не здесь же др- 

Касамацу с видимым усилием замолкает под насмешливым взглядом. За очками, да ещё и в разноцветном дыму, не очень понятно, но он уверен, что у Имаёши в текущей ситуации другого взгляда просто не может быть.  
\- Да-да, дорогой, что бы ты не имел ввиду, не забудь это ввести, - тягуче проговаривает Имаёши, подтверждая все мысли Касамацу разом: и про насмешку, и про "убил бы суку", и про собственную недальновидность.

Да пошёл ты, думает он, поднимаясь и не обращая внимания на косые взгляды недовольных окончанием цирка. Судя по всему, в "Гиене" не редкость что драки, что коллективные попойки чисто мужских (во всех смыслах) компаний, но его, Касамацу, это мало касается. не стоило вестись на типа как дружеское приглашение капитана Тоо. Ну, впредь умнее будет. Юкио с глухим стуком ставит бутылку пива, столь любезно предоставленную ему Имаёши, на низенький столик, и всё так же молча выходит, напоследок задев плечом Вакамацу. 

\- Эээй! - стадом бизонов взрёвывает тот, но замолкает под обманчиво равнодушным взглядом капитана и только продолжает бубнить себе под нос, что у некоторых нет ни чувства юмора, ни благодарности за приглашение.

 

На улице успело стемнеть, но фонари, как ни странно, исправно освещают дорогу и даже не мигают. Для подобного района было бы логичней битое стекло плафонов и раскуроченные мусорки, но то ли недавно была неделя защиты окружающей среды от окружения, то ли окрестности "Гиены" тщательно патрулируются полицейскими - улица просматривается далеко вперёд и даже похабных надписей на стенах домов совсем немного.

Касамацу и пнул бы со злости что-нибудь, но запала хватает только на удар носком кроссовка по фонарному столбу. Выставил себя дураком, молодец, Касамацу Юкио, 18 лет, капитан баскетбольного клуба Кайдзё, группа крови первая, по зодиаку лев, по жизни неудачник.

\- Ты как-то слишком близко к сердцу всё воспринимаешь, - вплетается в круг и так невесёлых мыслей ненавистный голос.

Касамацу не удостаивает его ответом, благодаря небеса (или что там сегодня ответственно за список неудач и проколов), что хотя бы не подскочил от неожиданности - Имаёши умудрился догнать его незаметно и чёрт знает, сколько времени он уже идёт рядом.

\- Нет, что - вот так просто возьмёшь и уйдёшь? - продолжает Имаёши как ни в чём не бывало. – А где боевой настрой? Где жажда справедливости?

Касамацу так и подмывает срифмовать вопрос с далеко не самым цензурным ответом.

\- Я угощаю, - Имаёши обгоняет его и заглядывает в лицо. - Серьёзно.  
\- Ты меня бесишь, - сообщает Касамацу, отталкивая его в сторону и не сбавляя шага.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - смеётся Имаёши, тут же выставляя ладони вперёд в жесте примирения. –Шучу, конечно, ты меня тоже бесишь, успокойся.

\- Спорим, ты и в выпивке будешь отставать на восемь очков? - через пару минут снова начинает Имаёши. – А то и на десять.  
\- Это как? - недоумённо поворачивается к нему Касамацу. вот же мудак. Ну, и ладно. - Не буду.  
\- Проверим? - мудак кивает головой в сторону "Гиены". - Ставлю двадцатку, что ты проиграешь.  
\- В любом случае платишь ты, - пожимает плечами Касамацу, разворачиваясь обратно. Драка никуда не убежит, в конце концов, как и причина этой драки в лице капитана Тоо (этот, судя по всему, не убегает в принципе, скорее уж наоборот), да и махаться после проигрыша до сих пор нет ни моральных, ни физических сил.

Имаёши за стёклами очков довольно жмурится.

\- Нет, ну как земля вообще носит таких мудаков, как ты! - Касамацу фокусируется на расплывчатом пятне напротив и приподнимает бутылку кирина над столом.  
\- Сам удивляюсь, ведь ей ещё и тебя носить приходится! - согласно кивает Имаёши с такой силой, что его голова того гляди отвалится.

Бутылки чокаются, выплёскивая пиво через горлышко на пальцы, но никто не обращает на это внимания.

\- Капитааан! - ревёт где-то справа Вакамацу, зажимая Сакурая локтевым захватом за горло. Рё слабо трепыхается, но три выпитые банки коктейля полностью раскоординировали всю его нервную систему. - Вперёд, к победе!  
\- Исключительно к ней, - бормочет капитан, пиная под столом Касамацу, то ли замечтавшегося, то ли вырубившегося в страну своих невинных грёз.  
\- Ой, - дёргается Сакурай, отчего Вакамацу ведёт из стороны в сторону. - Это моя нога.

\- А потом она завела меня под лестницу, ну, у спортзала, и расстегнула кофточку, а там - вот такенные!  
\- Круууто.  
\- А я её так прижал... и потом...  
\- А она?

Касамацу мотает головой, выныривая из тумана и алкогольных паров - команда Тоо, судя по всему, рассредоточилась по всему заведению, полумрак над столиками создаёт уголки достаточной степени интимности, в отличие от дискошара над танцполом, где вовсю зажигают девочки. Напротив спит Сакурай, избавившись от медвежьих объятий Вакамацу, который, в свою очередь, в обнимку с незнакомым парнем делится любовными приключениями.  
Вряд ли Касамацу вырубился надолго, но несоответствие обстановки той, что он запомнил, неприятно режет глаз ровно до тех пор, пока он не понимает, в чём дело.

Имаёши обнаруживается по правую сторону - не там, где сидел всё время раньше, лениво качающий ногой в такт музыке. он смотрит на танцующих, прислушивается к пьяной болтовне, волосы заправлены за ухо, а на дужке очков выгравирована то ли их марка, то ли адрес их владельца. Как у собаки на ошейнике, фыркает Касамацу, но странным образом факт присутствия Имаёши в такой близости его успокаивает.

\- Сколько времени? - спрашивает Юкио, не желая задумываться о выкрутасах собственного подсознания.  
\- Детям пора спать, - хмыкает Имаёши, не глядя в его сторону. - Ну, тебе, в принципе, тоже.

Касамацу не замечает закинутой точно позади него за спинку дивана руки, а Имаёши не считает нужным обращать чьё-либо внимание на этот факт.

\- Сам дойду, - отталкивает его Касамацу, вставая с третьей попытки. - Ты меня бесишь.  
\- Да, да, - Имаёши одним глотком допивает своё пиво и подхватывает падающего в четвёртый раз Юкио под руку. - Ты у нас совсем большой и даже ходишь уже сам. Правда, недалеко и недолго.

 

Касамацу всё таки вырывается из-под навязчивой опеки, несмотря на малость заплетающиеся ноги и разыгравшийся вестибулярный аппарат. Он молчит и Имаёши молчит тоже, довольствуясь тем, что просто идёт рядом.

Наверняка опять планирует подъёб, думает Касамацу, в последний момент перешагивая невесть откуда взявшуюся посреди сухого асфальта лужу. Ничего хорошего от Имаёши Шоичи ждать не приходится и переубедить в этом его, Касамацу Юкио, никак не возможно.

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, Юки-чан, - кажется, последнюю мысль Касамацу подумал вслух.  
\- Ты бессердечная изворотливая гадюка, - отчеканивает Касамацу. – У тебя нечему болеть.  
\- Ага, - хмыкает Имаёши. – Как будто ты проверял.

До дома Касамацу они доходят относительно спокойно и без продолжения обмена любезностями (если не считать таковыми предложение Имаёши своей руки при переходе через ремонтируемый и по случаю этого раскуроченный напрочь участок дороги и гордого отказа Касамацу от этой бескорыстной помощи). Юкио останавливается и глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух. 

\- Ты до сих пор тут? - хмуро спрашивает он Имаёши. 

Тот стоит, засунув руки в карманы, чуть покачивается с носка на пятку и гипнотизирует его взглядом - иначе с чего бы в следующую секунду, когда Юкио моргает, он осознаёт себя в подобии не совсем дружеских не совсем объятий.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Шоичи явно скалится, а потом вдруг проводит носом по щеке Касамацу.   
Ебануться, а не "отметили игру". - Увидимся.

Ага, как же. Касамацу мотает головой, не желая думать, что всё это значит, но щёку едва ли не жжёт в том месте, где её касался Имаёши. Даже после холодного душа жжёт. Даже зарывшись лицом в подушку. Точно, гадюка ядовитая.

Нетрезвый мозг - совершенно независимо от желаний самого Юкио - раскатывает цепочку потенциальных событий, на конце которой маячат более чем интересные вещи (пальцы, руки и прочие части тела занимают среди них не последнее место). Под эти занимательные видения Касамацу наконец проваливается в сон, искренне надеясь никогда больше не сталкиваться с Имаёши.

***

_"Какая у тебя музыка на рингтоне?"_

Смс приходит, когда настольные часы показывают половину двенадцатого, поэтому Касамацу, занятому вторым подходом ежевечерних скручиваний для пресса, приходится на миг притормозить, зависнув над полом в не самом удобном положении. Незнакомый номер не навевает никаких положительных ассоциаций, а потому он не видит смысла отвечать.

_"Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь, Юкио-кун?"_ , вопрошает новое входящее, и, будто вдогонку, приходит еще одно: "Не игнорируй меня =_=".

_"Кто это?"_ , неохотно набирает Касамацу, терзаемый не самыми хорошими подозрениями. Вместо ответа раздается знакомое до мелочей вступление "Drop".

\- Да? - рявкает Касамацу.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, - ухмыляется на другом конце линии человек, чей голос ему тоже мучительно знаком. Касамацу многое бы отдал, чтобы не узнавать эти ехидные интонации.  
\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? - сходу требует он.  
\- Соскучился? - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Имаёши. 

Касамацу закатывает глаза. В случае некоторых людей легче дать, чем объяснить, почему нет. Не самое удачное сравнение, со смущенной растерянностью размышляет он, осознав, что прослушал очередную реплику.

\- Хм? - Имаёши фыркает.  
\- Я так и думал. Так что насчет твоей будущей профессии? Пойдешь в профессиональный спорт?  
\- Нет, - без особого энтузиазма отзывается Касамацу, - с моим ростом... Ну, в общем, - неожиданно для самого себя он принимается злиться на невинный, по большому счету, вопрос.  
\- Необязательно идти в профи, - примирительным тоном замечает его неожиданный собеседник. - Некоторые тренеры тоже... 

К своему удивлению он втягивается в диалог о перспективах, который стратегическими усилиями Имаёши продолжается до тех пор, пока связь не прерывается через полчаса. Уже зажимая кнопку вызова, Касамацу бросает взгляд на часы и не верит своим глазам, обнаружив на табло почти час ночи. Он сбрасывает новый входящий и торопливо пишет _"поздно уже"_ , прежде чем добавить номер в телефонную книгу. Секунду поколебавшись, он дописывает имя к фамилии.

_"Ok"_ , тем временем реагирует Имаёши, зачем-то переходя на английский, _"if all jobs are important, what do you think of a blow job?"_

Минут пять Касамацу недоумевает, при чем здесь стеклодувы, пока природное нетерпение не вынуждает его выбраться из постели, включить компьютер и, дождавшись загрузки системы, уточнить у goo.ne.

_"ДЕБИЛ"_ , с третьей попытки отсылает он, поскольку руки не на шутку трясутся от ярости.

_"Выучил новое слово, Юки-чан? Сладких снов! []-[]"_

\- Какой я тебе Юки-чан? - возмущается Касамацу и лупит подушку с такой силой, что та лопается по шву.

 

Следующий день проходит на удивление спокойно - насколько это возможно в окружении излишне любопытной семьи. Вяло отбиваясь от вопросов типа "чем сегодня займёшься", "когда у тебя появится подружка" и "через две недели в школу, всё ли ты собрал", Касамацу после завтрака сваливает на пробежку, закинув в плеер пару новых саундтреков.

Август кончается слишком быстро, думает он, выравнивая дыхание и подстраиваясь под ритм музыки. Скоро опять начнутся уроки, экзамены и последний в его школьной жизни баскетбольный турнир, после чего об играх придётся забыть на неопределённо долгое время. Эта мысль не то чтобы его расстраивает, но за ней следует слишком много неоднозначных выводов и предположений, в том числе про собственное будущее, а с собственным будущим Касамацу определился далеко не до конца. Хотя мысль про тренерство, ненавязчиво озвученная Имаёши, засела в голове достаточно прочно, как и сам - к сожалению, но факт - Имаёши. Естественно, исключительно в разрезе "набить мудаку морду и уделать Тоо на зимнем кубке". 

Естественно.

На благоразумно оставленном дома мобильнике зелёным мигают непрочитанные сообщения в количестве трёх штук. 

_"Как спалось?~_~"_

Прекрасно, морщится Касамацу, проматывая дальше.

_"Ты же думал обо мне, правда, Юки-чан?~~"_

Сука ты, мгновенно звереет "Юки-чан", но природное любопытство, так удачно вчера вечером просветившее его насчёт новых английских слов, не даёт тут же удалить непрочитанное пока последнее сообщение.

_"У меня сегодня сложный день, так что наслаждайся каникулами, пока можешь~~ Ps. wnt to be my grlfriend?"_

Касамацу трижды перечитывает постскриптум, не зная, то ли смеяться над достаточно унылой подъёбкой, то ли плакать над своей настолько неудавшейся жизнью, как телефон радостно сообщает об очередном входящем.

_"I'm veeery seriously~"_

В самом деле опасаясь разъебать ни в чём неповинный мобильник о стену, Касамацу яростно жмёт на кнопки, отключаясь от всех сетей разом. Объяснил бы кто, за что ему такое сомнительное счастье в лице капитана Тоо. Изаодно ещё - совсем ли Имаёши дебил, а если не совсем, то какого хрена делает и зачем. Нашёл подружку себе, ага. Заебись шутка, молодец, все аплодируют, занавес, представление окончено.

Сотня отжиманий отвлекает, но не надолго. К концу второго подхода Юкио понимает, что несколько переоценил свои силы - руки начинают дрожать, спина ноет от напряжения. По щеке противно течёт капля пота и Касамацу раздражённо смахивает её, переворачиваясь на спину и меняя дислокацию нагрузки с рук и спины на пресс. 

Ведь день к херам, спасибо, Имаёши Шоичи.

 

Когда на улице уже совсем темнеет, он с некоторым опасением включает телефон обратно, ожидая сам не знает чего. Новых входящих от Имаёши, которые тот, несомненно, должен был отправить в ответ на игнорирование своих слов, звонков от друзей, стандартного спама рекламой новых клубов и сезонных распродаж - чего-то в этом роде.  
Телефон молчит плавно угасающим неактивным экраном и Касамацу это бесит. 

Серьёзно, сложный день? Что значит - сложный день? Что значат все эти намёки? И не писать же теперь первому, что мол ты, Имаёши Шоичи, редкостный мудак и шутки у тебя мудацкие и только поэтому никто не собирается с тобой разговаривать больше, чем того требуют обстоятельства.

_"Что за сложный день?"_ , спустя полчаса набирает Касамацу, успев обозвать себя слабовольным кретином, сделать пятьдесят очередных отжиманий и два раза удалить это сообщение, прежде чем дописать до конца и отправить.

_"Тебе правда интересно? Я рад~",_ тут же приходит ответ.

Скрип зубов слышен, кажется, даже на улице.

_"Пошёл ты. И шуточки свои с собой захвати"_  
Касамацу откидывается на подушку с твёрдым намерением больше никогда. Ничего. Ни слова. Намерение кончается аккурат с жужжанием очередного входящего.

_"Только если ты пойдёшь со мной =_="_

\- Слушай, чё за херня?! - не выдерживает Юкио, набирая номер и не дожидаясь хоть какого-нибудь приветствия. - Тебе постебать больше некого?!  
\- Я серьёзен как никогда, - отвечает на том конце Имаёши. - И, кстати, ты проспорил мне двадцатку, когда отдашь?  
\- Двадца- чт-..! - воспоминания о прекрасном вечере в "Гиене" явно содержат в себе что-то такое, но Касамацу был уверен, что все споры ему просто приснились под утро вследствие излишне тесного общения с командой Тоо. Видимо, не совсем приснились.   
-Так когда? - спрашивает Имаёши и в голосе слышится уже знакомое ехидство. – А то проценты начислю, не расплатишься даже натурой.

Какого хрена Касамацу краснеет от такой банальной подначки, кто бы знал.

\- Завтра, в парке Джиюгаока, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – И засунь свои проценты себе в задницу.  
\- Ооо, у нас будет свидание? - довольно тянет Имаёши. - Пожалуй, лягу пораньше, чтобы выглядеть получше.

Касамацу нажимает на "отмену", больше всего желая откусить себе язык, а Имаёши так и вовсе вырвать его с корнем.

_"Ты же хочешь узнать, почему день был сложным, правда?~"_ , догоняет его мысли новая смс.

_"Не хочу",_ зачем-то ведётся Касамацу вместо того, чтобы игнорировать.

_"Люблю упрямых~ До завтра, Юки-чан ^_^"_

И что делать с этим охуенно прекрасным откровением, механически думает Касамацу, разглядывая во втором часу ночи потолок своей комнаты и в очередной раз вырубив телефон насовсем.

 

Ночь проходит, мягко говоря, неспокойно, и уже в седьмом часу Касамацу со вздохом облегчения забирается в душ. Из зеркала на него смотрит угрюмый подросток со встопорщенными волосами и ушами средней степени лопоухости. Уголки рта недовольно опущены, под глазами залегли тени. Лишь проворачивая ключ со внешней стороны замка он соображает, что о точном времени встречи они договориться так и не удосужились. Если у Имаёши и правда вчера выдался сложный день, то сегодняшний по праву станет таковым для Касамацу.

Утренняя пробежка, растяжка и комплекс на статику не приносят должного удовлетворения. Одежда, в которую он впопыхах облачился ранним утром, оказывается несколько измятой.

_"Когда?",_ отправляет он сообщение, едва цифры на электронных часах показывают девять. Ответа приходится ждать так долго, что Касамацу, не отличающийся такой нелепой добродетелью как терпение, успевает закипеть.

_"Не терпится, Юки-чан?"_ , приходит ответ через добрых двадцать минут, _"А если бы я спал?=_= "_

_"Бесишь"_ , реагирует Касамацу. Вероятно, подобная реплика несколько отрезвляет хамоватого недоумка, поскольку он, наконец, соизволяет поиметь совесть. Хотя, зная Имаёши, он куда охотнее предпочел бы ее отыметь.

_"В 12 возле Тории. Не заблудишься? ХD"_

Вот ведь урод больной.

 

Противореча здравому смыслу, Имаёши поджидает его у выхода со станции метро.

\- А если бы я пришел с другой стороны? - вместо приветствия бурчит Касамацу.

Имаёши окидывает его странным взглядом - не знай Касамацу, кто перед ним, он вполне уверенно вписал бы увиденное если не в область приязни, то в категорию куда более нежных чувств. От этого почему-то ощущение неловкости зашкаливает гораздо интенсивнее, чем от откровенно пошлых шуточек.

\- Ты бы не пришел, - подмечает Имаёши, не сводя с него этого странного взгляда.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я предсказуем? - мгновенно распаляется Касамацу.  
\- Предсказуемость не всегда плоха. Я бы назвал это рациональностью.

Вконец озадаченный, Касамацу разжимает кулаки и опускает голову.

\- Так и будем тут торчать весь день? - бормочет он.  
\- А куда бы ты хотел пойти? - насмешливо уточняет Имаёши, взрезая тем самым ощущение нереальности происходящего. Стоит им отойти метров на двадцать, как Касамацу, спохватившись, извлекает из кармана несколько замявшихся купюр и протягивает с любопытством покосившегося, но ни на шаг не замедлившего ход Имаёши.  
\- Мой долг, - кисло напоминает Касамацу. Имаёши мотает головой.  
\- Я просто хотел доказать, что ты совершенно не умеешь пить, Юкио-ч... кун.  
\- Засунь свои доказательства себе в... - рычит Касамацу и осекается, наткнувшись на неодобрительно нахмурившихся престарелых дам, не без опаски прижимающих к себе мелких внуков. - Куда-нибудь. И не смей меня так называть.

Перехватив чужой локоть и с силой разжав предсказуемо длинные, хотя и нисколько не паукообразные пальцы, он вталкивает деньги в прохладную ладонь, после чего умышленно прибавляет ходу, но Имаёши, похоже, сие обстоятельство нисколько не смущает. Существует ли в этом мире вообще хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы поставить его в неловкое положение?

\- Как скажешь, Касамацу-сан, - с напускной серьезность кивает тот, хотя по прищуренным глазам за толстыми стеклами очков очевидно, что он самым бессовестным образом смеется. Несмотря на будний день в парке полно народу. Они как раз проходят сквозь тории, когда в глаза бросается яркий широкий баннер, приглашающий всех желающих на Международный фестиваль микоси в Джиюгаока.  
\- Не самый удачный день, - бормочет Имаёши.  
\- Смотря для чего, - парирует Касамацу. - Мы в расчете, я пошел домой.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе стоит это делать, - как ни в чем не бывало поправляет очки Имаёши.  
\- Ты мне что, угрожаешь?!  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто это не самая лучшая идея сейчас: позади нас праздничное шествие из храма, а впереди - толпа. Кстати, ты смотрел "Another"? - ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Имаёши.

Касамацу презрительно хмыкает. Как будто такие мелочи могут его остановить. Тем не менее, отвечает он гораздо спокойнее, чем самому, пожалуй, хотелось бы.

\- Нет.  
\- Давай сходим? - продолжает Имаёши, заталкивая руки в карманы джинсов и задирая подбородок повыше. Будто он отчаялся привлечь к себе внимание и сейчас использует последний козырь. Готовый к новому раунду бессмысленной перепалки, Касамацу скрипит зубами.  
\- С чего это вдруг?  
\- У меня случайно оказалось два билета на, - Имаёши сверяется с яркими часами на свободном для его тощего запястья прорезиненном браслете, - двенадцать сорок.  
\- Случайно, - повторяет Касамацу.  
\- Да, - выглянувшее в просвет между древесными ветвями солнце бликует от стекол квадратных очков. - Совершенно.  
\- Это через семь с половиной минут.  
\- Бывают же такие совпадения, - пожимает плечами Имаёши.  
\- Если это какой-то тупой стеб, я...  
\- Я слишком уважаю тебя, Касамацу-кун. И себя, - спокойно реагирует Имаёши, вталкивая оправу очков вверх по переносице.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Вот и отлично!  
\- Просто замечательно.

Стоит ли говорить, что на протяжении первой половины сеанса Касамацу переживает, как бы Имаёши не заметил его судорожно сжатых пальцев на дальнем от себя подлокотнике, а когда действие фильмы переваливает за середину, он чересчур обеспокоен положением сгиба локтя Имаёши прямо за собственным затылком. Наверняка, сидеть так чертовски неудобно, но в ответ на гневное шипение Имаёши лишь ссылается на однозначно воображаемую боль в предплечье в опущенном состоянии руки.

\- Я так и знал, чем все закончится, - ворчит Касамацу, когда они уже покидают кинозал. 

На улице льет как из ведра, вот почему ничуть не удивительно, что Имаёши, коварно воспользовавшись его секундной беспомощностью, удается затащить Касамацу в крошечную закусочную в двух шагах. И хотя зал, на первый взгляд, битком набит посетителями, им все же удается отыскать стол в углу. Когда же Имаёши заказывает рис с угрем, Касамацу попросту не может отказать себе в мстительном желании позубоскалить.

\- Рыба - еда для женщин, - авторитетно заявляет он, уплетая мясное рагу с такой скоростью, что за ушами трещит.

Имаёши улыбается, начисто игнорируя подъеб. Суть маневра становится очевидной, когда Касамацу лезет в бумажник и обнаруживает, что случайно отдал в качестве уплаты долга всю имеющуюся наличность вместо необходимых двух тысяч.

\- Я заплачу, - галантно предлагает Имаёши, как и подобает истинному джентльмену, и отдает вкладку со счетом улыбающейся официантке, которая весь вечер то и дело стреляла глазами в их сторону. При виде столь неприкрытой заинтересованности у Касамацу начинает неприятно бурлить в желудке, хотя, скорее всего, просто рагу оказалось не слишком удачным - он это сразу заподозрил, да.

\- Я все верну, - недовольно бубнит он, опасаясь даже оглядываться по сторонам, вынужденный, таким образом, пялиться исключительно на своего невольного собеседника.

Имаёши небрежно машет рукой.

\- Дамам не к лицу платить, - скалится он, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как, вспыхнув, разгораются яркие пятна на щеках Касамацу.

\- Какая я тебе дама? - глухим от злости голосом допытывается тот, намереваясь больно лягнуть по лодыжке, но вместо этого угодив в ножку стола. - И вообще, мы не на свидании.  
\- Никогда не стОит быть в чем-то уверенным наверняка, - дергает ртом Имаёши и разом допивает оставшееся пиво.  
\- Да что ты знаешь? - набычивается Касамацу, у которого от бессмысленности разговора, смеси человеческой болтовни, музыки, сигаретного дыма и выпитого почти залпом пива начинает стучать в висках.  
\- Я не знаю ничего, кроме факта своего невежества, - явно цитирует кого-то Имаёши, и добавляет гораздо тише: - Пойдем отсюда?

 

\- Полегчало? - показательно безразличным тоном уточняет он, когда они бредут к железнодорожной станции сквозь подступающие со всех сторон сумерки. Тяжелые капли стихшего дождя периодически падают с ветвей, мостовые сверкают под рассеянным светом фонарей и неоновых вывесок.  
\- Нормально, - отмахивается Касамацу и, чтобы поскорее перевести тему, задает вопрос, занимавший его вчерашнего вечера: - так что ты делал вчера?

На секунду кажется, что Имаёши медлит с ответом, замявшись, но уже в следующий момент он поворачивает голову и расплывается в ухмылке.

\- Искал для тебя презент.  
\- Что за... я не... какого черта?!  
\- У тебя был день рождения, - продолжает Имаёши усталым тоном, будто это само собой разумеется, а ему приходится в тысячный раз объяснять ребенку-дебилу очевидные вещи.  
\- Что с того? Мы не друзья, чтобы...  
\- Но мы могли бы ими быть, - мягко обрывает его Имаёши. Касамацу отказывается смотреть на него до тех пор, пока они не ступают на платформу. У самой билетной кассы Имаёши осторожно касается его локтя. - Держи, - последовавший за этим поцелуй - мягкое прикосновение губ к щеке - оказывается для него полной неожиданностью.  
\- Что за?.. - начинает было ошарашенный подобной наглостью Касамацу.  
\- С Днем рождения, Юки-чан! - почти выкрикивает Имаёши и, приветственно махнув рукой, втискивается в вагон уходящего поезда аккурат за секунду до того, как двери захлопываются. 

Люди оглядываются на Касамацу, который не находит ничего лучше, чем густо покраснеть. В белой коробке обнаруживаются наушники Dr. Dre Pro Beats такого же насыщенного алого оттенка, о которых он и мечтать не осмеливался.

Сидя в вагоне, Касамацу тысячу раз проклинает себя медлительность реакций, наивность и социальную неприспособленность. Во-первых, если уж на то пошло, ему ни в коем случае не следовало принимать столь дорогостоящий подарок - не такие уж они нереальные приятели, чтобы такое себе позволить. С другой стороны, вернуть распакованную коробку будет просто верхом унижения. Как ни крути, он опять очутился в долгу перед очкастым интриганом. Просто супер.

***

Весь следующий день Касамацу неосознанно забивает голову чем угодно, кроме распакованной коробки на подоконнике. Отжимания, новая книжка, обед, сходить в магазин, помочь старушке перейти оживлённый перекрёсток, ток-шоу по телевизору, снова отжимания... 

Наушники он хотел именно эти и хотел очень давно, и он никогда, никому не говорил об этом. Да, он любит музыку - это очевидно каждому, кто знаком с ним хотя бы пару дней (допустим, Имаёши знаком); да, красные провода это несколько вызывающе, но это абсолютно его - и опять же это очевидно каждому, кто знаком с ним хотя бы пару месяцев (допустим, Имаёши опять попадает в пределы вероятности); да, эта модель появилась в продаже полгода назад и любой мог увидеть их и купить и что угодно вообще - но откуда, блять, Имаёши сложил два плюс два и на выходе получил стопроцентное попадание, да ещё и преподнёс его в такой форме...

На очередном остоебавшем жиме от пола Касамацу принимает исторически роковое решение позвонить первым и докопаться до правды любым способом.

\- Откуда ты узнал? - в лоб спрашивает Касамацу, как только Имаёши берёт трубку после третьего прозвона.  
\- И тебе привет, свет очей моих, - чуть хрипло отвечает Имаёши (разбудил? неуверенно думает Юкио, но ведь три часа дня...). - Уже соскучился?  
\- Бесишь, - это почти похоже на любовную перепалку. - Откуда узнал про наушники?  
\- Хмм, - мычит Имаёши и Касамацу почему-то отчётливо представляет, как тот сейчас ходит по комнате в растянутой футболке и шортах, придумывая очередную гадость. - Приходи в гости, расскажу.

Что и требовалось доказать.

\- А так что, язык отвалится? - язвит Юкио. В груди свербит непонятным чувством, но анализировать его нет никакого желания.  
\- Представь, что я при смерти - почти не вру, кстати - и просто приходи, - вздыхая, говорит Имаёши. – И про наушники расскажу, и ещё про кое-что.

Сцепив зубы, Касамацу записывает адрес. В конце концов, надо обновлять информацию о противнике заблаговременно, а если оный противник сам зовёт в гости (и нет, Юкио не будет думать об этом никак иначе, нежели о разведке действием), то негоже отказываться. 

 

Имаёши открывает дверь и вежливо сторонится, запуская Юкио внутрь. Он не включает свет в коридоре, поэтому только пройдя в комнату и решительно развернувшись с единственным намерением узнать про наушники и тут же свалить, Юкио замечает перебинтованное запястье и ссадину на подбородке.

\- Это... откуда? - спрашивает он, слегка подрастеряв боевой задор.  
\- Так, - уклончиво морщится Имаёши, поправляет очки на носу. - Неудачно зашёл в подъезд.  
\- А в подъезде сам несколько раз упал и проехался по полу лицом? - хмыкает Касамацу. - Есть боженька на свете.

Имаёши улыбается уголком рта, потому что предсказуемость реакций Юкио доставляет ему едва ли не большую радость, чем очередная победа в игре.

\- Хорош, хорош, - Касамацу даже наклоняется ближе, разглядывая багровую полосу, плавно заезжающую на шею. - Ас рукой что? Дверями прищемил?   
\- Нет, бил, - Имаёши приподнимает руку, выворачивает запястье так, чтоб было видно расплывающийся даже за края бинта синяк. - Не веришь?  
\- Придурок, - Касамацу отступает на шаг, просто на всякий случай. – А играть как будешь теперь?

Комната совершенно обычная - стол у окна, кровать, угловой шкаф, маленький аккуратный коврик по центру - казалось бы, в случае чего можно маневрировать в привычном режиме, но тогда какого хрена Касамацу вдруг спиной упирается в дверь, а Имаёши стоит прямо перед ним, задумчиво барабаня пальцами здоровой руки по двери же, но точно рядом с ухом Юкио.

\- Про наушники мне Морияма рассказал, - сообщает он. – Ну, и я не бедный, могу позволить себе одарить интересующий объект.  
\- Мудак, - то ли про него, то ли про Морияму говорит Касамацу. Неожиданная близость провоцирует сухость во рту и слабость в ногах и хрен знает, что из этого следует. - Чего тебе надо?  
\- Я так люблю, когда ты за меня переживаешь, - совершенно серьёзно отвечает Имаёши. Потом смотрит на него в упор, ловит за подбородок перебинтованной рукой и в местах, где его пальцы давят на кожу, начинает несильно покалывать. - Скажи ещё что-нибудь.  
\- Отъе-

Язык Имаёши делает совершенно обратное, мягко затыкая на середине. Он вроде бы и не настаивает, не пытается сделать из поцелуя борьбу за гендерное право называться мужчиной, но Касамацу чувствует, как неумолимо и бесповоротно теряет контроль вообще над всем, включая себя. И Имаёши этим пользуется, всё углубляя и усиливая нажим, пока Юкио не сдаётся, впуская его язык в свой рот окончательно. Вторая рука Шоичи, опустившаяся на его затылок, держит крепко, пальцы зарылись в волосы, не давая пошевелиться. 

\- ...бись. - заканчивает Юкио хриплым голосом, когда получает возможность вдохнуть.  
\- Неа.

За стёклами очков опять нихрена не понятно, это бесит. Исключительно поэтому Касамацу, усиленно не думая, что сейчас просто подводит себя под все грехи на свете, аккуратно снимает их за середину и убирает в нагрудный карман своей рубашки.

\- Почему? - спрашивает он самое идиотское, что только можно спросить.   
\- Потому, - отвечает Имаёши. При всей экстраординарности ситуации смотрит он правда серьёзно. - Нравишься ты мне.

Задать очередное "почему" Юкио не успевает по совершенно прозаичной причине - языком Имаёши умеет не только выводить из себя, но и затыкать наиболее действенным, как только что было доказано, из всех возможных способом.

Касамацу не уверен, есть ли в квартире еще кто-нибудь, кроме них двоих, а потому даже дышать старается через раз. Было бы откровенной ложью утверждать, что происходящее ему не по вкусу. Естественно, немного неожиданно, но, как ни крути, весьма предсказуемо. Их подначки, злословие, попытки превзойти друг друга никогда не носили однозначно невинный характер, а с тех пор, как секс стал доступной темой для взаимных подковырок, Имаёши не упускал случая вогнать его в краску. И все же, если быть с собой отвратительно честным, не было ни единого спора, в котором за Имаёши оставалось бы последнее слово, в котором Касамацу не был бы в состоянии сам позаботиться о собственном достоинстве. Он презирал себя не потому, что Имаёши его унижал, но потому, что сам Касамацу предпочитал ретироваться раньше финальной ставки. Имаёши то и дело флиртует с людьми и, следует отдать ему должное, изрядно поднаторел в этом отнюдь не бесполезном искусстве. Вопрос лишь в том, адресуются его заигрывания всем подряд или только тем, кто представляет практический интерес. Он мастерски увиливает, уходит от прямых ответов, поворачивает стол переговоров удобным краем к себе, никогда не упустит личную выгоду. 

Ему опасно доверять, поспешно додумывает Касамацу, глядя на Имаёши снизу вверх, я не стану ему доверять.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как... - начинает Имаёши, глядя на него во все глаза. Касамацу некстати вспоминает, что, скорее всего, изображение действительности без диоптрий очков для него представляет собой чуть менее чёткую, чем есть на самом деле, картину.

\- Что? - подхватывает Касамацу, непроизвольно облизывая горящие губы. Имаёши дергает плечом и, потянувшись, прикусывает кожу на его шее - намного сильнее, чем, возможно, хотелось, хотя с ним никогда не знаешь наверняка. Касамацу содрогается всем телом и в следующий момент обнаруживает чужое колено в опасной близости к собственной промежности. Все происходящее кажется диким, несуразным и совершенно ошеломительным. Он совершенно добровольно и без подсказок притягивает Имаёши за шею, нащупывая шершавый пластырь поперек позвонков, осторожно касается его губ своими, ему совершенно некуда деться, некуда отпрянуть, когда язык Шоичи касается его рта, превращая нормальный, пусть не совсем целомудренный поцелуй, в нечто явно непристойное. От ощущения прохладных пальцев на коже чуть ниже ребер, вдоль позвоночника, на груди снова бросает в дрожь.

\- Ты всегда можешь сказать, если тебе не нравится, - хрипло замечает Имаёши, умышленно притормозив, - я никогда не принуждаю людей к сексу, - от подобной откровенности жаром горит не только лицо, но и, кажется, даже кожа на пятках.

\- Нормально, - Касамацу с трудом справляется с норовящим пустить петуха голосом. - Мне нра... меня все устраивает.  
\- Ну, раз так, - одобрительно хмыкает Имаёши, поднимая колено еще выше между его сжатых бедер, неустанно трогает под рубашкой, кусает за подбородок, поводит носом от ключиц до уха. 

На нем и правда короткие шорты и мягкая вылинявшая футболка с изображением ленты Мёбиуса, которое, отслаиваясь, слегка царапает кожу Касамацу. В тот момент, когда ритм трения набирает уверенности, а Юкио уже не пытается полноценно участвовать в процессе соблазнения себя же, покорно подставляя шею, раздается звонок в дверь, предсказуемый по всем законам жанра.

Имаёши хмурится так искренне, что не остается ни малейших сомнений в том, что визитер, кем бы он ни был, действительно нежданный. Касамацу пытается удержать его за руку, но, заметив болезненную гримасу, торопливо одергивает пальцы. В самом деле, какое он имеет право претендовать на чужое время. Имаёши тем временем успевает извлечь из кармана его расстегнутой рубашки свои очки, водрузить их на переносицу и даже взглянуть на экран домофона, и теперь на его лице отображается самая настоящая растерянность.

\- Что бы ни пришло тебе в голову, - решительно начинает он, удерживая плечо Касамацу здоровой рукой, стремясь до последнего продлить визуальный контакт. - У меня и в мыслях не было это подстроить.

На тусклом желтом дисплее красуются игроки обоих составов баскетбольной команды Академии Тоо. У Касамацу падает сердце.

\- Иди в ванную, - не теряет самообладания Имаёши, зажимая клавишу, отпирающую тяжелую подъездную дверь, - если медлить дальше, это может показаться подозрительным.

Оказавшись в узкой коробке ванной комнаты, Касамацу первым делом кидается к умывальнику и освежает ледяной водой пылающее лицо. Подняв голову, он натыкается на подозрительного типа с нездорово расширенными зрачками, багряным румянцем на скулах, непристойно опухшими, яркими губами, в сползшей с одного плеча белой рубашке, свежесть которой тоже стоило бы подвергнуть сомнениям. Он с трудом узнает в этом человеке себя. Весь его внешний облик просто-таки вопиет, нет, конечно, не "у меня только что был секс", но, определенно, что-то в этой же тональности. Зажатый слоями одежды член ноет так, что хочется не то ослабить ремень и качественно отдрочить, не то свернуться в клубок и остаться здесь навсегда. Чтобы привести себя в порядок и избавиться от красных пятен на лице и прочих последствий общения с Имаёши уходит бесконечно много времени. Когда он все-таки отваживается выйти в холл, команда в полном составе и шоке от увиденного замирает на занятых местах в просторной гостиной. Имаёши приветственно взмахивает рукой.

\- Касамацу-кун, добро пожаловать обратно, - и ухмыляется, змея, так что глаз не видно вовсе.  
\- Мы, наверное, не вовремя, - замечает один из новичков второго состава, имени которого Касамацу не удосужился запомнить.  
\- Прошу прощения! - вопит Сакурай, вскакивая на ноги и непрестанно кланяясь. - Мне очень жаль, капитан, не хотелось Вас беспокоить! Про...  
\- Забей, - отмахивается Имаёши, на правах хозяина расположившийся в центре гигантского мягкого дивана. - Касамацу-кун любезно зашел меня проведать. Ну, что же ты, - продолжает он, поднимаясь со своего места. - Присядь с нами еще ненадолго.

В который раз за свою нескучную жизнь Касамацу мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, - цедит Касамацу сквозь зубы, поворачиваясь к Имаёши и искренне надеясь, что если и покраснел от свалившегося на себя внимания, то не слишком уж сильно. - Полагаю, чай вы попьёте уже без меня, в своей дружной семейной компании.  
\- Я даже чайник не поставил, куда ты так торопишься, - начинает было Имаёши, но в кои-то веки Касамацу удаётся абсолютно проигнорировать всё, кроме пары метров до прихожей, где под кучей разномастной обуви обнаруживаются его кроссовки. - Сейчас, - это уже своим.

Сакурай продолжает кланяться даже сидя и явно думает, что их приход помешал если не свиданию, то как минимум очередному выяснению отношений. "Да уймись ты", отвешивает ему подзатыльник Суса, несильный, впрочем - сам думает примерно в том же направлении. Имаёши, конечно, со всех сторон капитан и гениальный мозг, но его интерес к Кайдзё в целом и конкретным объектам из Кайдзё в частности очевиден каждому, кто умеет складывать два и два, даже если сам Имаёши никогда и ничего конкретного на эту тему не говорит. особенно - если не говорит.

\- Эй, я правда их не приглашал, - говорит Имаёши. 

Он опирается плечом на стену, и от точки, где они соприкасаются, по руке вниз до самого бинта начинает распространяться неприятное, болезненное покалывание.

\- Ага, - не спорит Касамацу, завязывая шнурок. выпрямляется, стучит носком кроссовка по полу, берётся за дверную ручку. жалко, что за убийство с отягчающим дают пожизненное, а самоубийство не принесёт должного морального и физического удовлетворения.  
\- Какой вы суровый, Касамацу-сан, - Имаёши морщится, от него до Касамацу совсем небольшое расстояние, хватит, чтобы протянуть руку. - Пойдём, посид-

Удар оказывается неожиданно хлёстким и резким, чётко в стяжку, удерживающую бинт на предплечье. Касамацу смотрит так, что ему веришь - убьёт, сначала его, а потом и себя, на всякий случай. Так же не говоря ни слова, Юкио закрывает за собой дверь.

Имаёши потирает место удара, задумчиво пожёвывая нижнюю губу. Самое обидное, что он правда никого не звал и правда хотел... Ну, чего-то определённо не совсем хорошего, но... честного.

***

_"Как тренировка?"_

Касамацу долго смотрит на телефон, взвешивая плюсы (никаких тупых смс, внутреннее спокойствие, время на самоподготовку) и минусы (пропущенные звонки от команды, лишение себя онлайн-трансляции решающего матча бейсбольной лиги, слишком_много времени на самоподготовку) отключения мобильника. Потом удаляет смс, откладывает телефон чуть в сторону, чтобы слышать комментатора, и принимается за анализ прошлых ошибок команды и выработку новой стратегии, которая неминуемо приведёт их к победе.

_"Всё ещё злишься?"_

Все ещё? Всё ещё?! Касамацу вспыхивает ярче алого провода от злосчастных наушников, валяющихся на подоконнике уже вторую неделю. Впрочем, быстро берёт себя в руки, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая прохладный воздух - конец лета, вечер, дебильные цикады за окном, закатное солнце, дыши ровно, Юкио, всё хорошо, всё просто охуенно хорошо.

_"Ты мне нравишься"_

У Имаёши есть хоть капля совести, думает Касамацу. Хоть что-то святое, хоть... Хоть что-то, что может не выбешивать. Больше всего в этом раздражает, конечно, что сам Касамацу чувствует себя и несправедливо обнадёженным и несправедливо обиженным, отдавая себе отчёт, что это типично женская позиция после неудавшегося свидания. Одно то, что он мысленно только что назвал это свиданием, является достаточным поводом для столь актуального в последнее время суицида.

_"И целуешься неплохо, для такого неудачника"_

Мудак. Мудак-мудак-мудак. Соблазн суицида плавно сменяется соблазном убийства - типичная логическая цепочка (хотя правильнее назвать это закольцованной спиралью из двух категорических позиций) последних нескольких дней. 

_"Признайся, что ты просто струсил?"_

Чего? Касамацу швыряет телефон на подоконник, в компанию к чёртовым наушникам. Струсил чего? Того, что целовался с самым уёбищным мудаком из всех существующих на свете? Того, что вся его тупая команда наверняка всё переиначила и отсмеяла себе все почки, обсуждая его после его ухода? Того, что, не приди эта самая тупая команда, могло бы случиться нечто куда более занимательное, нежели просто поцелуи? Господи, да что бы тебе не сдохнуть самому, Имаёши Шоичи, чтобы не подводить под статью и подобные мысли, от которых хочется то ли орать матом, то ли грызть подушку ночью.

Мантры уже не помогают и Касамацу, последний раз чертыхнувшись на результаты как раз закончившегося бейсбольного матча, решает пойти проветриться. Вечерние пробежки имеют прекрасное свойство вправлять мозги на место, хотя бы на пару часов. Открывая входную дверь и не сразу привыкнув к темноте подъезда, он с опозданием в долю секунды понимает, что перед ним, перед его дверью в его квартиру в его подъезде в его доме, стоит Имаёши. Опирается на невысокий бортик перил в полметра шириной между этажами, жуёт жвачку и меланхолично качает мобильник в руке, подцепив его указательным пальцем за витой коричневый шнурок брелка.

\- Ты же не зовёшь в гости, - поясняет Имаёши, не дождавшись ни приветствия, ни посыла в известном направлении.  
\- Отк... Блядь, иди к чёрту, - наконец произносит Касамацу.  
\- У меня по плану сначала к тебе зайти, потом уж во все остальные места, - наглость явно второе счастье. Имаёши мягко отодвигает его в сторону, проходит в квартиру, по пути не забыв прилепить жвачку на стену со стороны подъезда, и даже всё так же аккуратно за шиворот оттаскивает самого Касамацу внутрь. Прикрывает дверь, не забывая провернуть защёлку и накинуть дверную цепочку. - Мне кажется, у нас остались нерешённые вопросы.

Касамацу сжимает кулаки, так, что ногти больно впиваются в ладони.

\- Нерешённые вопросы? - переспрашивает он. - Например?  
\- Например, первый, - сняв очки, Имаёши сразу становится другим. Интересно, какой всё-таки у него минус, успевает подумать Касамацу до того, как его целуют с нехарактерным и даже болезненным напором. Он отступает на шаг назад, чисто механически, спотыкается о собственные тапочки и упал бы, не перехвати его Имаёши рукой за талию.

Как бы он не злился и не говорил себе, что ненавидит Имаёши, целоваться с ним ему нравится. Нравится до позорной слабости в ногах и-

\- Ты тренировался или так сильно скучал? - мурлычет Шоичи своим обычным язвительно-томным голосом. – В любом разе, одобряю.  
\- Да пошёл ты! 

Касамацу отталкивает его от себя, переступая через обувь на полу, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Мне кажется, нерешённых вопросов у нас не осталось, - последние слова он выговаривает едва ли не по слогам, чудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. – И если это всё, зачем ты пришёл, то до свидания. Дверь вон там.  
\- Не всё, - глаза Имаёши опасно щурятся. очень опасно, Юкио чувствует это так же, как чувствует капитана Тоо на игровой площадке во время матча - опасность, опасность, опасность большими буквами.   
\- Обсудить турнирную таблицу можешь со своей командой, - говорит Юкио, отступая назад.

Опасность.

\- Деньги за наушники верну, как только смогу, - говорит Юкио, больно стукаясь лопатками о незакрытую дверь комнаты.

Опасность.

\- Бесишь, сука. Как же ты меня бесишь, - говорит Юкио, когда расстояние между ними сокращается пропорционально его же собственным шагам вглубь квартиры, а сам он упирается в компьютерный стол у окна и отступать больше, судя по всему, некуда.

\- Я уже говорил, мне ты тоже очень нравишься, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Имаёши и это никак не вяжется с тем, что он не сводит с Касамацу взгляда, держа в напряжении и не давая ни на секунду усомниться в том, что намерен сделать всё, за чем пришёл. – И что есть ещё один нерешённый момент, да.

Касамацу знает, что это за момент. Он же не дурак, он думал об этом, он столько раз думал об этом, что ему даже не особо стыдно за эти мысли, но.

\- Отъебись, - шипит он, будучи не в состоянии контролировать голос. 

Имаёши хмыкает, а потом вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним, губы касаются щеки, потом виска, а потом он негромко говорит:

\- Ты в самом деле этого хочешь? Честно?

Он не дожидается ответа, кусая Касамацу за ухо - сначала за чувствительное место вверху, потом за мочку, кусает шею, там, где бьётся вена, кусает подбородок, кусает нижнюю губу и при этом не отводит взгляда и Юкио тоже не может сдаться сразу, не может закрыть глаза и капитулировать в лучших традициях себя же самого.

\- Я честно тебя ненавижу, - выдыхает он Имаёши в рот. - Честнее некуда.  
\- Это я знаю, - согласно кивает тот. - Поэтому жизненно необходимо всячески развить и укрепить это чувство.

У него приятно прохладные пальцы, чуть шершавые, сильные и уверенно нажимающие и поглаживающие там, где надо. Откуда он знает, мимоходом думает Касамацу, поддаваясь совсем чуть-чуть, откуда он знает, что и как надо делать. Живот сводит так, что ему почти не стыдно глухо стонать в ответ на проезжающееся между его ног колено, да и сам Имаёши слегка сбивается со своего темпа, тяжело дыша.

\- Ты хочешь видеть меня в процессе или предпочтёшь краснеть в подушку? - интересуется Имаёши, запуская руки под футболку Юкио. Его ладони проходятся по спине, надавливают на поясницу и Касамацу подаётся вперёд, чувствуя стояк Имаёши бедром и как от этого перехватывает собственное дыхание.

\- Блядский твой язык, - кое-как огрызается он, дёргая в свою очередь за ремень джинс Имаёши. - Вырвал бы кт-  
\- Я понял, - быстрый укус в шею, секундная потеря ориентации и они уже на кровати. - Но насчёт блядского я бы тут поспорил, кто кого.

Касамацу думает, что это сомнительный комплимент, если это комплимент, и сомнительная провокация, если это провокация, и что всё это вот весьма сомнительно и ему не надо, какого хрена вообще, какого ёбаного хрена он уже почти раздет, почему Имаёши так смотрит на него, слишком внимательно, слишком непохоже на себя, и у него ссадина, оказывается, не только на подбородке и на шее, но и по линии груди - бледно-розовая полоса наискосок, через ключицу до подмышки.

Он вздрагивает, когда чужая ладонь обхватывает его член, до крови прокусывает губу от неожиданности и простреливающих ощущений, а потом дёргается уже всерьёз, вырываясь из-под Имаёши и кроя матом всё на свете, когда та же ладонь опускается ниже. 

\- Тихо, тихо, иначе будет ещё больнее, - голос Имаёши ровный и низкий, ниже, чем обычно; он не даёт Касамацу опомниться и двигает пальцами, растягивая категорически, абсолютно, совершенно точно не приспособленное для всяких извращенских вещей место. - Юкио.

\- Что? - выдыхает Касамацу. 

Ему кажется, что от противоречивых ощущений он сейчас взорвётся, а ведь, собственно, только начали. То холодно, то жарко, то снова холодно (мудак притащил с собой смазку? или крем? да какая, на хуй, разница, господи, почему нельзя перестать думать навсегда). Даже смешно - он, капитан не худшей в мире команды, способный ученик, достойный сын достойных родителей, да просто охуенный парень - и вот так. Может, предложить обойтись взаимной дрочкой и разойтись мирным путём навсегд-

\- Потерпи.

Касамацу инстинктивно вжимается в покрывало, но это не помогает, ничего уже не помогает, потому что пальцы были далеко не самым большим, потому что вытерпеть это невозможно, как вообще, кто придумал это, кто сказал, что в принципе возможно какое-то "хорошо" от подобного, всё пиздёж и провокация, чёртовы интернеты врут, форумы врут, все врут... Имаёши не смягчает своих действий, толкается до конца, тяжело дышит сквозь зубы - и смотрит ему в глаза. Его лицо расплывается из-за скапливающихся в уголках глаз слёз, Касамацу вцепляется пальцами в покрывало и даже не надеется, не пытается сохранить лицо или какое-то там подобие гордости. Следующее, что он осознаёт - шёпот Имаёши куда-то в висок и нелогичное, странное тепло внутри.

\- Юкио, - шепчет Имаёши, начиная двигаться снова, на этот раз увереннее. - Где ты так научился?

Сука.

\- Сдохни, - кое-как выговаривает он. Господи, как можно каждый раз ненавидеть ещё сильнее? - Блять, сдохни...

Имаёши улыбается, не даёт ему вырваться - да и поздно, как бы, уже вырываться и пытаться сделать вид, что ничего между ними нет и не было (или не будет) - специально злит, чтобы за эмоциональной агрессией меньше ощущалась физическая боль, и двигается, явно добиваясь какой-то определённой реакции. Чего тебе ещё надо, хочет спросить его Юкио, но за мешаниной ощущений не может выговорить даже первый слог. 

И хрипло вскрикивает, когда в момент очередного толчка внутри себя непроизвольно приподнимает бёдра и Шоичи попадает на нужное место. Боль не проходит, непривычное ощущение инородности внутри не проходит, но чтобы Имаёши остановился - нет, ни за что, не сейчас, никогда. Сделай так снова, думает Юкио, со всей силы закусывая губу, чтоб ты сдох, мудак, сделай так снова, сделай, сделай-сделайсделайсделай-

\- Сделаю, - выдыхает Имаёши, судорожно вбиваясь в него до упора. - Но в следующий раз.

Абстрактные круги перед глазами трансформируются в конкретное желание провалиться сквозь землю и прихватить с собой эту сволочь прямиком в ад, потому что это всё опять нечестно, но Имаёши приподнимается на локтях, сдвигается чуть в сторону и доделывает рукой то, для чего не хватило сил пару секунд назад.

Накрывает предсказуемо быстро и сильно и это почти сглаживает странное ощущение незавершённости.

\- В следующий раз тебе понравится, обещаю, - говорит он.   
\- Какой ещё следующий... - бессильно огрызается Касамацу.   
\- Дней через несколько, я думаю, - хмыкает Имаёши. - Жалко такую шикарную задницу всё таки.   
Он потягивается, совершенно довольно и по-хозяйски, и садится на кровати, с интересом оглядываясь в комнате.

\- Где тут у тебя ванная?

Касамацу закрывает глаза и кивает в сторону ванной. Всё равно на большее он не способен, а убийство всё ещё карается пожизненным сроком.

***

Если и существуют молодые люди, чья стратегия завоевания чьего бы то ни было сердца строится на терпеливом выжидании, пока жертва замаринуется одиночеством и томлением, то Имаёши явно не принадлежит к их братии. Сказать, что он буквально поселяется на пороге Касамацу - пошутить на тему того, что летом на Окинаве тепло. Его совершенно не заботит настороженная подозрительность Юкио, его недоверчивое хмыканье и суровые отповеди в ответ на условно безобидные насмешки. Количество нецензурных слов в лексике выведенного из себя, но не желающего отступать первым Касамацу его нисколько не смущает тоже.

Неизвестно, является ли это частью гнусного плана, призванного ослабить бдительность и окончательно растоптать остатки человеческого достоинства, но Имаёши совершенно не смущается реакции посторонних на их взаимодействия (назвать это отношениями у Касамацу язык не поворачивается). Он не испытывает ни капли неловкости, пытаясь ухватить активно сопротивляющегося Юкио за руку или зажать его в углу вагона метро: смеется в ответ на тычки локтем в бок, будто даже такой убогий физический контакт ему приятен, легко уклоняется от серьезных ударов, выслушивает гневные вопли, словно это живой концерт его любимой группы.

Касамацу сложно назвать опытным пользователем в делах сердечных, но и слепому очевидно, что Имаёши не похож на человека, стремящегося держать свою порочную связь в секрете. То, что он не стесняется себя - ни для кого давно не секрет, но то обстоятельство, что он не стыдится присутствия Юкио даже в момент действительно случайной встречи с большей частью команды Сейрин, говорит о многом. И хотя Юкио злится не на шутку, воспоминание о лицах противников в глубине души скорее забавляет его, чем подпитывает праведный гнев. 

Пока младшее поколение подбирает челюсти с тротуара, Хьюга являет собой воплощение оскорбленной добродетели, Айда заливается румянцем, а прочие смущенно отводят глаза, Киёши приветственно взмахивает рукой. Имаёши обменивается с ним парой ничего не значащих фраз, которые Касамацу с трудом разбирает вследствие характерного шума в ушах. Когда ему все же удается вырвать собственную ладонь из поистине железной хватки, Шоичи приобнимает его за плечи и закономерно отхватывает тычок в печень, но это ничуть не влияет на мегаватты, излучаемые его ухмылкой. Следует заметить, что Имаёши попросту не умеет улыбаться, как это делает семь миллиардов нормальных людей (за вычетом паралитиков, коматозников, умственно неполноценных и Мидоримы Шинтаро), ведь любая его усмешка напоминает хищный оскал и не кажется искренней. Когда оторопелая делегация Сейрин под предводительством тренера, с живым любопытством наблюдавшей разворачивающуюся перед глазами бытовую драму, удаляется в закат, Касамацу кипит от ярости. Имаёши открывает было рот, дабы пообещать ему сладкую вату, но, взглянув на нахмуренные брови и крепко сжатую линию рта, благоразумно прикусывает язык. Проходит пять минут, в течение которых Юкио активно варится в собственных неоднозначных эмоциях.

\- Какой позор, - едва слышно произносит он, с силой хлопая себя по лицу открытой ладонью. - Ладно игроки, но капитан...  
\- Лицемер, - фыркает Имаёши.  
\- Кто? - все еще сердится Касамацу.  
\- Хьюга.  
\- Что за бред ты несешь?!

Имаёши загадочно хмыкает и ускоряет шаг.

\- Как же меня бесит твоя привычка...  
\- Мы говорим о моих привычках, ммм.  
\- И как это понимать?!  
\- Касамацу-кун так хорошо меня знает, что даже...  
\- Знаешь что, - устало перебивает тот, - я жалею, что я здесь.  
\- Не переводи тему, - поправляет очки Имаёши - верный признак того, что ему не совсем комфортно продолжать разговор. - Какие еще мои привычки тебя раздражают?  
\- Это не привычки, это - дурные манеры.  
\- Ну прости, - быстро говорит Имаёши и, в два шага опередив, становится лицом к Касамацу, который уклоняется и идет, не оборачиваясь, держа спину слишком прямо, чтобы это выглядело естественно.

 

К разговору о манерах они возвращаются неоднократно. С наступлением сентября отношения, какими бы стремными и предосудительными они ни были, отнюдь не сходят на нет. Касамацу недоумевает, откуда у очкастого придурка (по совместительству капитана, между прочим) берутся деньги, силы и время на упорное назойливое сталкерство в соседней префектуре. Вымотанный затянувшейся тренировкой и разбором полетов с тренером, он почти успевает задремать, прислонившись к боковому поручню сиденья вагона метро, когда кто-то бесцеремонно выдергивает левый наушник из его уха и от звука знакомого вкрадчивого голоса пробирает до костей.  
\- Так-так, что у нас тут?  
\- Какого черта, кретин?!  
\- Тише-тише, - увещевает Имаёши, как ни в чем не бывало приваливаясь к чужому, в данный момент отнюдь не дружественному плечу, - мне просто интересно, что ты слушаешь.  
\- Взял бы и спросил! - по инерции несет разъяренного Касамацу. - Тебе для этого и дан твой бляд... дурацкий язык!

Имаёши сокрушенно цыкает.

\- Такой сладкий рот, и столько грязи, - бормочет он с расчетом, что его услышит всего один человек.

Пассажиры осуждающе поглядывают на нарушителя спокойствия в лице Касамацу, не желая и мысли допускать, что он - всего лишь жертва коварства и обстоятельств. Пожилая дама с карманной собачкой в корзинке на всякий случай отодвигается от них подальше. Выражение на морде собачки тоже отдает укоризной. Есть за что воззвать к беспристрастным силам возмездия.

 

Первый тренировочный матч с командой старшей школы Сейхо проходит совершенно не так, как планирует Касамацу, хотя у остальных членов команды едва ли отыщутся претензии. Дело не в самой игре, но в том, что уже через пять минут после прибытия Кисе, к вящему неудовольствию капитана, обнаруживает на трибуне команду Тоо, состоящую из новообретенных болельщиков и тонких ценителей талантов Кайдзё. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чьих мерзких рук это дело, и Касамацу неоднократно проклинает себя за доверчивость в тысячный раз за минувший месяц.

\- Семпай! - едва не визжит от восторга неугомонный Кисэ. - Это так ми-и-ило! - стоит ли упоминать, что в следующее же мгновение он отхватывает знатного пинка пониже спины. - Семпай такой сердитый, - обиженно ноет он, потирая пострадавшую часть тела, - и мне очень больно!  
\- Ну, где уж семпаю знать о твоих бедах, - как бы про между прочим вставляет Морияма, неустанно высматривающий что-то в толпе на трибунах. - Физический аспект боли такого рода для капитанов недоступен по природе.

Касамацу так и подмывает осведомиться, какого хрена это значит, но вместо этого он краснеет так, что даже Хаякава выныривает из своего состояния бешеного енота, обычно предшествующего потенциально сложным матчам. Тем более он обескуражен, когда во время перерыва дверь в раздевалку по-хозяйски распахивается лучащимся самодовольством Имаёши, который, не тратя времени на социальные реверансы, направляется прямиком к Касамацу. Лишь исключительно развитые рефлексы спасают последнего от нового потенциального унижения.

\- Какого?.. - уже не сдерживаясь, орет он, отскакивая, наверное, метра на полтора в сторону, по пути сбивая с ног ни в чем не повинного Кобори, не вовремя наклонившегося за полотенцем.  
\- Пришел подбодрить любимую команду, - сверкает поистине голливудской ухмылкой Имаёши, новые очки нахально бликуют в ярком свете. - Держи, - продолжает он, протягивая синюю бутылку с любимым спортивным энергетиком Касамацу, который как-то вскользь упомянул его положительный эффект. 

Даже тренер, отнюдь не склонный к нежностям, разевает рот при виде подобной бесцеремонности. 

\- Увидимся после игры, - завершает монолог Имаёши и, несколько развязно подмигнув, удаляется восвояси, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Что это только что... было? - вопрошает тренер после затяжного молчания.  
\- Это поклонник семпая! - беспечно выпаливает Кисэ, у которого явно единственная извилина, направленная исключительно на домыслы о личностных взаимодействиях окружающих (чем иначе объяснить тягу к романтическим сюжетам идиотских дорам, которые он поглощает в нездоровых количествах во время перерывов между съемками?), соединена напрямую с языком. - Миииилоооо! - ответная оплеуха не заставляет себя долго ждать.

Касамацу отнюдь не строит иллюзий на счет собственных внешних данных, но когда мелкий Цугава, не отличающийся модельным ростом, равно как и выдающимися умственными способностями, обзывает его коротышкой на всю площадку в качестве подлой мести за отобранный пас, он выходит из себя столь решительно, что судья вынуждает команду сделать замену. Боковым зрением Касамацу замечает, как капитан Сейхо недрогнувшей рукой вправляет мозги зарвавшемуся малолетке, но уже слишком поздно что-либо исправлять. Разумеется, Накамура отлично забивает, но наблюдать это со скамейки запасных совсем не так радостно, особенно когда до конца матча остаются считанные минуты. Даже с трудом вырванная победа после такого не приносит должного удовольствия.

Тем обширнее его изумление, когда у входа в уборную Касамацу натыкается на вжавшегося в угол Цугаву и нависающего на него с безмятежной улыбкой Имаёши. Для него навсегда остается секретом предмет их разговора, но почтения в голосе мальчишки, когда тот официальным тоном публично просит прощения, изрядно прибавилось.

\- Не лезь в мою жизнь, - рассержено отчитывает Касамацу назойливого "поклонника". - Я сам в состоянии справиться со всем, что...  
\- Я задолбался дрочить тебе в туалетах, - просто и ровно, хотя и совершенно некстати, констатирует Имаёши, словно заглянул на минутку побеседовать о погоде. - Поехали ко мне?

Касамацу внимательно смотрит на него и, пожалуй, впервые Имаёши не может со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, какого рода мысли бродят сейчас в этой голове. Умной, надо признать, но обычно весьма предсказуемой. 

\- Поехали, - говорит Касамацу, пожимает плечами и даже проходит пару метров, прежде чем оборачивается и со странной смесью удивления и отвращения смотрит на Имаёши. - Что? Слишком много счастья для тебя одного? Не ожидал?  
\- А ты умеешь, Юки-кун... - тянет Имаёши, театрально (и неубедительно) хватаясь за грудь. - Поразить в самое сердце.  
\- Херовый из тебя актёр, - качает головой Касамацу. – И сердце у нормальных людей слева.

Имаёши ненавязчиво перемещает ладонь левее, изображая то ли ленивое почёсывание, то ли хлопанье по несуществующим карманам, потом одобрительно хмыкает и подталкивает Касамацу вперёд, к метро. Начинает темнеть и погода портится, словно в завершение этого прекрасного и насыщенного событиями дня нужно поставить охренительно жирную грозовую точку.

\- А игрок из меня как? - на ходу интересуется Имаёши. Ему тоже не жарко и он ёжится, прячась в воротник куртки.  
\- Ничё так, - косится на него Юкио. - Есть и получше.

У самого входа толпа таких же, спешащих укрыться от дождя, втиснуться в переполненный (час пик с его прелестями никто не отменял) вагон и побыстрее добраться до дома, подхватывает их, задевая зонтами, сумками и одеждой, и Имаёши совершенно спокойно и не задумываясь приобнимает Юкио за плечи одной рукой, другую чуть выставив локтем вперёд и расчищая дорогу. 

Касамацу прикусывает язык в последний момент - вместо резкого "я и сам могу" едва не вырывается смущённое "это лишнее". Лучше уж молчать, всё равно этот упырь свою руку не уберёт, да не очень и хочется, если уж по-честному совсем. Он списывает это на отсутствие нормальных близких друзей, тактильный голод по простому человеческому общению и ещё на миллиард вещей, и где-то на самом дне этих причин во всей красе располагается единственная, объясняющая всё - ему нравится.

Когда Имаёши подталкивает его в относительно свободный угол вагона и толпа немедленно зажимает их со всех сторон ("это так романтично", не упускает случая наклониться к его уху Шоичи) - ему нравится.

Когда на выходе ладонь Имаёши осторожно ложится на его талию, чтобы не снесли/не споткнулся о чьи-нибудь ноги/пошёл в нужную сторону - ему нравится.

Имолчание Имаёши всю оставшуюся дорогу до его дома - приходится бежать (зонта, естественно, нет ни у одного) и уже разошедшийся вовсю ливень не особо способствует милому общению - это молчание Касамацу тоже нравится.

Поэтому, когда Имаёши негромко щёлкает дверным замком и бросает ключ на тумбочку, не включая в прихожей свет, Юкио аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь, стаскивает пятками насквозь промокшие кеды и ловит Имаёши за рукав, не давая тому - в кои-то веки - сказать ни слова.

Целоваться с ним ему тоже нравится - факт, к сожалению, отлично известный им обоим.

 

***  
 _(как-бы эпилог)_

\- Я на пару дней, - Имаёши улыбается максимально искренне и нейтрально и всё равно это похоже на змеиный оскал. По крайней мере, Юкио воспринимает его растянутый до ушей рот именно так.   
\- Просто закрой дверь, - так же искренне и нейтрально отвечает он. - Стой стороны и желательно навсегда.

Имаёши улыбается ещё шире (куда уж, невольно думает Юкио, резиновый, что ли) и бодро просовывает между дверью и косяком ногу в красно-белом адидасовском кроссовке.

\- После всего, что между нами было, - проникновенно начинает он. – А между нами много чего было, как ты помнишь. Ты ведь помнишь?

О да, такое не забывается. Касамацу мысленно прощается с приятным спокойным вечером в компании скачанной накануне трилогии про вампиров и оборотней и приоткрывает дверь пошире.

\- Я слишком добрый, - неизвестно кому сообщает он, поскольку Имаёши вовсю его игнорирует, ловко просачиваясь внутрь, раздеваясь и уже даже, кажется, удобно располагаясь в его комнате. - Как бы не вышло чего, криминального.

 

Половину первого фильма Имаёши внимательно отслеживает сюжет и даже Юкио, сидящий на той же кровати буквально в полуметре, интересует его исключительно как справочник по действующим лицам и общей мифологии упоминаемых явлений. После раздражённого "да заебал, иди в Гугл сходи!" Шоичи встаёт и правда куда-то идёт - но, оказывается, всего лишь на кухню, за холодной колой и парой бутербродов. Касамацу недовольно буркает спасибо и не обращает внимания, что полметра ненавязчиво превращаются в ноль сантиметров, а Имаёши в самом деле идёт в Гугл (по крайней мере, он пялится в свой планшет и больше не достаёт расспросами типа кто сильнее - оборотни или вампиры).

Второй фильм они смотрят по очереди, потому что Имаёши приспичивает целоваться совершенно внезапно и в самые неподходящие, по мнению Юкио, моменты, а самому Юкио приспичивает отвечать исключительно в рекламные паузы или смущающие сцены самого фильма, коих немало (к удовольствию Имаёши).

На третьем Имаёши надоедает и он включает себе матч высшей лиги, выпросив у Юкио наушники. Юкио тщётно пытается не заработать косоглазие, смотря и в фильм и в планшет одновременно, и в итоге позорно засыпает, привалившись к плечу Шоичи. Не худший итог дня, довольно думает Имаёши. «Клипперс» выигрывают у «Оклахома-сити» 122/105 и Имаёши считает, что он тоже пока выигрывает примерно с таким же счётом. Хотя «Оклахома» всегда может отыграться, а вот Юки-чан - увы - влип по самую макушку.

 

\- Это что? - утро подтверждает худшие опасения Касамацу.  
\- Это - моя зубная щётка, - спокойно поясняет Имаёши. Он лохматый со сна, близоруко щурится и вызывает желание то ли уебать о ближайший косяк, то ли причесать и напоить горячим молоком. - Скажи ей привет и подвинься.  
\- Зачем она здесь? - второй тупой вопрос подряд, Касамацу убил бы себя, если бы рядом не было более достойного кандидата.  
\- Затем, что по утрам люди чистят зубы, - достойный кандидат на редкость миролюбиво настроен и даже лапает его за задницу. - Хотя можем и без этих условностей, ты так клёво пахнешь с утра.  
\- Отвали, - по инерции рявкает Юкио. - Завтра родители приедут.

Имаёши внимательно смотрит ему в глаза и - вот сука, как он так делает?! - Касамацу чувствует, что краснеет.

\- Заодно и познакомишь, - Имаёши пожимает плечами и подталкивает его к душевой кабинке. –А то как мне просить твоей руки у совершенно незнакомых мне людей?

Пока Касамацу думает, как достойно ответить на это и всё таки никого не убить, Имаёши не теряет времени даром и, в целом, возразить на его действия нечем.


End file.
